This disclosure generally relates to vacuum assemblies. Vacuum assemblies may be used in a variety of applications such as x-ray tubes, microwave tubes, thermionic valve assemblies, lightning arrestors, vacuum circuit breakers, as well as others.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.